


Horny on main

by Starkspangled48



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Free Use, POV Second Person, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:07:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24289435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starkspangled48/pseuds/Starkspangled48
Summary: jerk off material 💦
Kudos: 29





	Horny on main

I want you to bend me over the table and fuck me.

I want you to pound into me from behind, one hand around my neck and the other gripping my waist, primal, possessive. 

This is why I don't wear panties around the house anymore. For easier access. So you can pull my shorts down anytime, and reach out to feel how quickly I get wet for you. Run your fingers over my slit, grope my tits, and growl in my ear about how my body is yours to use whenever you want.

By the time you enter me with a satisfied groan, I'm a moaning, gasping mess. 

I love being bent over and held down like this, you taking what you want from me, having your filthy way with me. Your hands wander everywhere, squeezing and groping. Your cock is impossibly hard, and you keep thrusting and thrusting. 

I hope my pussy looks good like this, stretched out by your cock. I know how turned on you get, seeing me like this, back arched and ass up in the air. Seeing your cock thrusting in and out, in and out, as you fuck me again and again. 

I'm begging you to fill me up with your cum, and it's all it takes for you to climax right then, spilling hotly inside me. 

I love being used like this.


End file.
